


Forget about Panama

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie isn’t talking to Nick
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Forget about Panama

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme free for all  
> Prompt, any, any/any, TFLN...  
> (701) You went down on me in a church!  
> (809)...In my defence you let me!
> 
> I think it was meant to be a bit more cracky but oh well....

“We need to talk.”

The elevator slammed to a stop as Nick punched the emergency button, but that had nothing to do with the lurch that Ellie’s stomach gave. No, that had to do with the look in his eyes, the tension in his jaw, the barely contained impatience that threatened to explode from every pore.

The fact that this was the closest they’d been in almost forty-eight hours? That didn’t help either. 

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, placed her back flat against the wall of the elevator, hoping she was giving off her best “I don’t want to talk” vibes. 

Then Nick stood right in front of her and she realised that either she wasn’t, or she was and he just wasn’t going to put up with it. 

“You’ve barely looked at me since we got back from Panama,” he told her and she couldn’t bother denying it, so she didn’t. “And I know, we were stranded there for three days, we were hiding, waiting for extraction, things got dicey, but we’ve been through worse and-”

Ellie usually had no qualms interrupting him when he said something this disagreed with. This time was a bit delayed because she was fairly sure her brain short circuited. “Dicey? Is that what you’re calling it now?”

Nick shook his head from side to side, short sharp movements that told her loud and clear he didn’t get it. 

“Nick, you went down on me in a church.” 

His face went perfectly blank for a second, then understanding dawned. Then he grinned. “Well, in my defence, you let me!” He must have realised that that wasn’t quite the defence she wanted to hear because he held up both hands. “Also? We were both relieved we were still alive because some of those bullets from Panamanian drug lords came pretty close and the adrenaline had to come out somewhere.” 

“But a church?” Not that she was particularly religious, but there were some lines that just should not be crossed. 

“Baby, it’s not like it was in the middle of Sunday services. The place was deserted and deconsecrated, no-one had been in it for years.” There was so much to unpack there that Ellie felt her brain short circuit again. Nick took it as something else. “Please, years of Cuban-American Catholicism here. Trust me, Ellie, we are not going to Hell over this.” 

Ellie pressed her lips together, looked down at the floor. She saw his feet move a little closer to her, felt the heat of his body as he pressed against her. His hands found her hips, settled there lightly, and she knew he was giving her the option of breaking his hold if she wanted to. 

This is exactly how things had started in a church in Panama too. 

And when she looked up, saw the look in his eyes, that was equally familiar. 

“Do you trust me, Ellie?” 

His voice was a low whisper that sent shivers up her spine and all she could do was nod. 

“Good.” He kissed her forehead, then stepped back and she actually had to bite her lip to keep back a whimper at the loss of body contact. 

He must have heard her because he looked over his shoulder at her as his finger hovered over the stop button. His smile was almost wolffish and, yes, she remembered that from Panama too. His voice, however, was perfectly level. “So trust me when I tell you... I’m taking you home tonight. And by the time I’m finished with you... you’ll have forgotten all about Panama.” 

The way he looked at her made her mouth go dry, made her heart thunder in her chest and she didn’t even try to hide it. “Sounds good to me,” she said as the lift sputtered to life. 

That day at work felt like the longest day of her life. 

So did that night, but in the best possible way. 


End file.
